Just like his father
by Floydgarmadork
Summary: Kai had never been scared of Lloyd, neither had any of the other Ninjas, or Wu, or Koko, but that all has to change, when Lloyd start acting weird, and later get violent. Kai has no idea what's going on, but one thing is certain. They should never have played with the Ouija Board. (Takes place in the movie verse.)
1. Ouija

Lloyd wouldn't say he believed in ghosts. He was 15, of course he didn't.

But when Nya stumbled into the warehouse, her eyes gleaming with excitement, challenging them to play the Ouija board with her, he'd found himself hesitating.

Okay, maybe he was a little scared of something, he didn't even believe to exist, but he wasn't the only one!

Jay had been even more hesitant than him, even speaking his mind on it. To Lloyd's surprise, Cole hadn't really seemed much into the idea either, but it only took a mocking "Chicken!" from Nya to get them all on better thoughts, than chickening out.

That's what Lloyd thought back to, as he found himself seated around their small coffee table, hands on a planchette, that had barely moved, beside making them aware, that a spirit was present, at their first question.

Why'd he let her talk him into this? It wasn't that he was scared, but this sucked, and he'd had a bad enough day as it was.

He stared into one of the candles, they'd lit on the table, his mind slowly drifting off to earlier today, Nya's voice blurring out into white noise, as he re lived his school day.

It wasn't that he wanted to, it had been horrible, and all he wanted to was to forget it, really. But his mind tended to work like that. The more he wanted to forget something, the more it'd haunt him.

Huh, maybe school was the real ghost here. He thought, but was then suddenly snapped back to reality, by the screams of his teammates.

Slowly, as in a daze, he drew his eyes away from the candle, and looked at the board.

The planchette had moved, now resting at the No on the board. Huh, he hadn't even noticed the movement. Weird.

Lloyd looked at his teammates, and was surprised to find them all looking horrified, pretty much writing off any of them moving the planchette.

They weren't _that_ good actors.

Lloyd now realized, he hadn't even heard the question. Crap! Was it too late to ask?

"What happened?" He cringed at the way his voice had gone a pitch higher. He _wasn't_ scared!

"What do you mean, what happened!?" If Lloyd had thought his voice had been high-pitched, then Jay's was high-pitched ². At the very least. "Nya asked the question, and the planchette moved! What else do you think happened?!"

Lloyd felt a wave of irritation run through him. Just couldn't give him a straight answer, could they?!

"Yeah, I see, but I didn't hear the damn questions, mind you." He didn't mean for it to come out that hard, really, it just happened. Well, he thought to himself, no going back now.  
Jay flinched and Lloyd could've kicked himself. No damn wonder people thought of him as a monster, he thought bitter, before taking a deep breath trying to catch Jay's eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that." Jay just nodded.

"Geez, should we get going?" Kai's voice broke through the air, reminding Lloyd of the others presence. "Nya asked if it was a good spirit, btw." He added, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. Lloyd noticed how his eyes darted back to the No, and felt how his own heart rate increase, as Kai's word sank in.

But it was just a stupid game, right? Right... Just a game. A stupid one.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ask the next question." Was he stupid? What was he thinking! Someone just stop him now. But he couldn't take it back. That'd be admitting that he was scared. That he believed in something, so stupid, as that a piece of wood could contact the dead.

Lloyd's palms had gotten sweaty, his heart beating loud in his chest. There was no way the others couldn't hear it. And yet, Cole asked the next question.

"Do you want to harm us?" Cole almost managed to keep his voice under control. Lucky, Lloyd thought, remembering how his own voice had been high-pitched and shaking, just half a minute ago, when he was stupid enough to encourage this question, that he really didn't want the answer to.

But nothing happened. The anxiety slowly left Lloyd's body as he relaxed.

Then then the planchette jolted to Yes. Their hands almost slipped off of it.

"Screw this, I'm out!" Kai drew his hand off the planchette, as if he'd been burned. His voice shaking slightly.

"Okay it's not funny anymore," Nya had completely dropped her cool, which was when Lloyd really started feeling worried. "who moved the planchette?" Her eyes searching their expressions, almost begging to find a sign, that they were just messing with her. After searching for a little while she gave up, and Lloyd felt the anxiety increasing as he saw her frightened expression.

It was quite silly, actually. Really. Nothing had happened. But he couldn't help this nagging feeling, that something was just wrong.

Lloyd sucked in a shaky breath. They were fine. Nothing had happened. He needed to calm down, he couldn't just lose his shit over some stupid ghost. Ugh

The packed the board into the box and blew out the candle. The air filled with tension, the silence almost unbearable.

Lloyd wanted to cry. Or laugh. He didn't really know. Because they were scared. All of them, him included. Scared of an invisible, non-existing ghost, in a piece of wood. It sounded silly.

But it felt wrong.

He wondered if the others could feel it too? Or maybe he was just being paranoid? Probably.


	2. Gibberish

"Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Lloyd Garmadon, sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. Leave a-" _Damn it_. Kai angrily hung up. However his anger quickly dissolves and is replaced by a growing anxiety, gripping around his chest.

Why won't Lloyd just pick up his damn phone?!

One thing is, not showing up at school without an explanation, another thing is not answering any of their messages or calls.

Okay, calm down Kai, you don't know if he's even seen them. Maybe he's gotten the flu or something? Possibly.

Yet Kai just can't shake the feeling that something is just _wrong_.

Lloyd gave a sight as he looked at the screen. His eyes itching from tiredness. He'd barely slept all night, he'd kept waking up from nightmares. He must've looked especially bad, because as soon as his mom had seen him she'd demanded him back to bed, and for a brief moment she'd even been debating whether to stay home with him or go to work. She'd however decided on the later, given that her boss wasn't very understanding, and after Lloyd had reassured her a hundred times that he'd be fine, or correct that, he was fine. No need to worry about him.

And yet, everyone seemed to do exactly that.

To be fair thought, he hadn't really told the others anything, so of course they would worry. They were obviously worried, and Lloyd didn't like to do that to them, so why couldn't he get himself to pick up his damn phone?!

Lloyd jerked as his phone starting ringing again, beat of the weekend whip filling the room. He took a quick glance at the phone, the text reading "mom". Ugh, he'd have to pick up. Last thing he needed was to worry his mom.

"Hey mom?" He swear he tried to sound casual and calm, which he was usually really good at, but somehow he didn't really manage.

"Lloyd," His mom sounded relieved and Lloyd felt his stomach turn. So much for not worrying her. But we she think she had reason to worry? Lloyd barely got to think the thought to an end before he got an explanation. "Kai called-" for heaven's sake, of course! "he sounded a little worried. Says he's been calling and messaging you all morning, but getting no answer. I promised him to check up on you-" typically Kai, couldn't leave him alone for a moment. "Lloyd are you there?" His mom sounded unsure, and Lloyd realised that he should've probably already reassured her a thousand times that he was fine.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, I'm here."

"Oh, good." Silence. "Lloyd could you maybe call him? I mean I promised to call him back, but I'm a little busy, and he seemed really worried, I think he'd appreciate hearing from you." Lloyd holds back a sigh as frowns.

"Yeah, I'll call him. Don't worry."

"Thank you." His mom sound relieved again. Thank god. "Gotta go. Love you. Bye." Then she hung up.

Kai jumped as his phone started vibrating in his hand. A picture of Lloyd with cake all over his face lighting up the screen. Kai flashed a smile. Before getting serious again and pressing accept call.

Lloyd better have an explanation. A good one.

As Kai took the phone up to the ear, he was met with Lloyd's soft voice, sounding more exhausted than he'd heard it in ages. The anxiety slowly started to blow back up as he remembered way too well all the times Lloyd had been sounding like this.

Had he missed any red flags? What kind of friend was he even if Lloyd was starting to fall down again, and he hadn't even noticed? He fidget with the zipper of his jacket as he remembers he's supposed to say something.

"Umm, hi. What's up?" Real smooth, Kai. You're the one who's been calling him all day, dummy.

"You've tried to call." Lloyd's voice sounded dull, almost as if bored. Well, at least he wasn't having another one of those breakdowns where he just hated everything and everyone, but most importantly himself.

That was something, right? Or at least Kai thought so. Little did he know that he'd very soon wish it had just been that.

After finishing up the conversation with Lloyd Kai felt a little bit more relaxed. Lloyd had assured him that he was fine. It was probably just a cold or something. As Kai took place at his table in class he had finally convinced himself that everything was completely fine and normal.

Everything was a blur. He was completely numb. Couldn't feel anything. Most people would probably feel panic at this, but Lloyd wasn't like everyone else, as everyone else had always made it very clear. He relieved, by the sudden absence of feelings, he almost felt free. But good things only last so long, and he was suddenly snapped back to reality by his mom yelling.

For a moment he just stares a her, trying to figure out what she's saying, why she's shaking him and why she's yelling. God, why does she have to be yelling? He's tired and his head feels like it'll explode any minute. He just want to return to the blur.

Then he becomes aware of what he's doing, and he freezes. Finally realising why his mom is yelling. And why she's looking so panicked, shaking him frantically.

He gave out a shaky breath, which then made his mom aware that he'd come to. She locked eyes with him. Every inch of her face reading worry.

"What happened?" His voice was shaking. Barely a whisper, and had Koko been standing much further away she wouldn't have heard it.He already knew the answer tho. He'd heard himself.

But how was that possible? He hadn't said anything. Had he?

Koko, Lloyd hadn't thought it possible, now looked even more worried. "You were talking odd."

Lloyd frowned. What did she mean with odd?? Seriously, no one could just give him a straight answer?

"What do you mean odd?" Ooops, that came out way harder than intended. A flash of hurt sneaked it's way onto his mother's face. "Sorry." He murmured, looking down at his feet.

"Lloyd are you okay?" Her grip around his shoulders tightened, her voice soft, but pleading for him to answer. He looked up. Finally meeting her eyes, and he felt guilty rush over him, almost knocking all air out of him as he sees the tears in her eyes.

"I'm- Everything is alright mom. I'm fine. I swear I promise." He rambles off as he's begging for her to not cry. Please don't cry. Why does he do this to her?!

She pulls him into a tight embrace. One hand tightly clutching his hoodie, the other running through his hair as he sobbed apologises into her chest. After a little while he trust his voice enough to speak.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing- just gibberish." Lloyd doesn't know if she's telling the truth, but from what he'd heard himself, he'll admit that's what it sounded like.

But how could it be? Last thing he knew was that he was hanging up after talking with Kai.


	3. The figure

Lloyd stared at the ceiling, refusing to close his eyes.

It wasn't that he wasn't sleepy, but he really didn't want to sleep. Not that he knew why. Usually sleep was the best part of his routine. Especially after a bad day. It was a way to escape reality, just for a little while.

Yet, here he was, eyes getting watery as he struggled not to blink. Quite silly, when he thought about it. Heck, even if he didn't think about it, it was still really silly. He just wanted to sleep. It got darker and his eyelids slowly got heavier. No. He didn't want to sleep. Who needs sleep anyways?

His room filled with low whispers. Voices speaking, as far as he could tell, gibberish, were coming from all around him. He quickly opened his eyes. The voices stopped immediately. He wrote it off as a dream. Damn it. He'd fallen asleep.

Why wasn't he supposed to do that again?

He couldn't remember. He picked up his phone to see how long he'd been sleeping. It was exactly 03.00 AM. Curse. There was still three hours till school. He didn't even feel tired. More like the opposite.

How long had he been sleeping again?

He had no idea when he'd fallen asleep. Maybe around midnight? Probably. He sighed. There was no way he'd fall back asleep, he felt way too awake. Three hours was enough sleep, right?

He made a motion to sit up, but stopped midways. He had noticed the black figure in the corner. Or- maybe he just now realised that it wasn't supposed to be there. He stared at the figure with wide eyes. An uncertain wave of unease rushing over him. Then it started moving towards him.

Lloyd had always joked that he'd be the last to die in a horror movie, because certainly he'd know to run if something that looked slightly threatening started moving towards you in a dark room, yet here he was, not moving an inch. Just starring in horror as the figure moved closer and closer to his bed. The figure didn't get clearer as it came closer. It was just that, a figure. A shadow.

It grabbed around his wrists and crawled upon him, pushing him down. He couldn't feel the figure itself. Just the coldness spreading from it. It pressed itself against him. Clawing it's nails into his wrist. He tried to yell, but he didn't have air. Tried to breathe, but got nothing. It was getting colder.

Then everything became dark.

He felt ice cold water getting thrown in his face and he bolted up hoping his mom wouldn't see it necessary to fill another bucket. Then he froze. He wasn't soaking wet, and his mom wasn't there. His room was dark and empty. He reached for his phone and checked the time.

02:59 AM.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he remembered everything that had just occurred.

But it haven't even been 03:00 AM yet. He thought. It was just a dream. He looked at the seconds on the watch of the phone ticking closer to 03:00 AM. His heart started to beat faster the closer it got.

Screw this, dream or not. He thought as he jumped out of bed, ran towards his door, slammed it shut behind him and leaned against it to keep it shut. He let out a shaky breath of relief.

Dream or not dream. He'd made it out.

"Lloyd?" He jumped at the sound of his mom's voice. Then he sighed in relief as he recognized her and figured she'd awoken at the sound of the slamming door. "Lloyd, sweetie, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Her voice was soaking in worry, and Lloyd felt guilty. He'd worried her again. She didn't have any reason to worry thought, right? He was fine.

Then Lloyd suddenly became aware of how weird this situation must seem. Not to speak of the fact that it wasn't even 12 hours since she'd came home to him in the middle of the living room, just talking gibberish, only for him to remember nothing of it. Gosh, she must think I'm going insane. Lloyd thought, as he slowly stepped away from the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom. No need to worry." Crap, his voice was shaky.

Her expression softened. "Nightmare?" He just nodded, and she pulled him into a hug. He let out a shaky breath he didn't even realised he'd been holding. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course-" His mom rubbed his back. "Lloyd, are you sure everything is alright?" He nodded, even though he suddenly felt like nothing was right at all. His door had cracked open a little bit. He pulled away and went to collect his stuff, even though he really didn't feel like going back into his room.

He reached out to open the door fully, but froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"Lloyd," His mother's voice sounded fearful. "what happened to your wrist?" He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, yet again as he checked his phone. The clock still showing 02:59 AM. He threw a quick glance on the clock on the wall. 04:15 AM.

"Lloyd?"


End file.
